Iron Soul?
by WildCard555
Summary: Here's a one-shot connected to my ongoing story Child of Darkness. this takes place shortly after the first half of chapter 12. Let's just say Erza thinks Gajeel got off the hook a little to easily. Might not be necessary, but I do recommend reading up to chapter 12 of Child of Darkness if you haven't already before reading this one-shot. Hope you(all) enjoy this crack fanfic.


WildCard555 here presenting a one-shot connected to my ongoing story Child of Darkness. This one shot starts up shortly after Natsu knocks Gajeel out for bullying Lucy in the first half of chapter 12. I didn't plan on releasing this until I got a little further along in Child of Darkness, but I just can't wait to release this story. Obviously this gives away one of my crack pairing for CoD, but in all honesty this in not to bad of a spoiler for part of a future chapter that is about 4 chapters away.

Description.

What happens when Erza takes it upon herself to teach Gajeel a lesson about making fun of her pregnant friend Lucy? What happens when Gajeel doesn't back down from Erza? What happens when Erza comes to realize all of her armor and weapons contain some sort of iron in them? Let's find out.

Warning this is rated mature for a reason. You have all been warned.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

**Iron Soul?**

From her barstool Erza had watched how Gajeel let his frustrations out on Lucy about not having Levy. Sure she was also frustrated as hell about her situation with Jellal, but she didn't take it out on anyone other than herself. Thinking back in her drunken mind she had seen the man do this several time before, and had it not been for Natsu pounding his face into the mans dinner she would have done the same. Only she felt he was let off the hook too easily. In all honesty if he kept this up it could end up hurting her friends baby from all the stress he was adding onto her already stress filled life. That's when she decided to take action slowly stumbling her way from the bar to behind the unconscious Dragon Slayer smacking the back of his head."Wake up you!" She ordered the man sleeping with a drunken hiccup at the end.

Slowly did the man wake up feeling his face covered in corn, carrots and chicken. "Uggghhh!" He groaned slowly siting up looking for the owner of the voice who most likely struck him. Finally did he look up to see a woman with long scarlet hair looking at him dangerously with a drunken blush on her face. "What do you want Erza?" Feeling something in his head ringing from getting knocked out earlier.

"Apologize to Lucy!" She ordered pointing at him with a hand that had a bottle of hard liquor in it.

"Make me!" He said without any hesitation while grabbing at his aching head.

After hearing his response do Erza equip herself with a sword losing her balance for a moment before pointing it at the mans throat with an unsteady hand. "Apologize to Lucy or else." She threatened, but her face didn't have the same ferocity it normally would when giving an order.

"Or else what?" Taking in one whiff did the Dragon Slayer feel himself become a little intoxicated from how heavily the armored mage smelt of booze.

"I'll make you!" This time her threading look was in her eyes.

By this time Gajeel had seen Erza fight several times. Based on how she had troubles pointing her sword at him could he see she was in no condition to fight, let alone fight him with how pissed he was that Natsu knocked him out from behind without warning. "I ain't scarred of you like the rest of the guild." He warned.

"I'll teach you that fear." Erza finally able match the Dragon Slayers intensity.

Normally he wouldn't fight someone as wasted as Erza was, but feeling like he needed let his frustrations out on someone he decided to make an exception. Looking around he didn't like the surroundings, or the idea of Mira jumping in after the way he treated Lucy. "Follow me!" Beginning to lead Erza to a spot for the two to fight.

Erza simply followed him into the wood occasionally stumbling until they came to a clearing. There was nothing special about this clearing except for it being an entire acre of grassy fields surrounded by trees. Once she saw Gajeel stop walking and turned to face her did Erza stop as well as they stared the other down. "Last chance to apologize to Lucy."

"Not going to happen." Having seen what the redhead was capable of on multiple occasions the Iron Dragon Slayer immediately activated his Iron Scale coating his body in what else but iron scale to defend against the numerous weapons that would soon be used against him.

"So be it." Requiping herself into her Heavens Wheel Armor with a sword in each hand again losing her balance.

Once each mage had armored up they charged their opponent. Erza swung both swords forward only for Gajeel to catch them both in his iron-coated hands. Trying to free the swords the swordswoman tried to pull them back only to realize the man had an iron grip on each blade. Knowing both sets of hands were now dedicated did she summon more swords behind her. "Heavens Wheel." Launching ten blades at the man however instead of retreating to avoid the attack Gajeel stood his ground as all the blades bounced off his scaled armor plating.

"What the?" Erza not believing both her attacks failed.

"My iron is harder than yours." Gajeel smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your armor and weapons all have iron in them. And they aren't nearly as hard as I am." Pulling the sword in his left hand to his face. "You're about to realize I'm a very bad match up for you." Taking a huge bite out of the sword cutting it in half with his teeth as he ate it.

"No way." Erza watched as Gajeel took the bite out of her sword. Finally she freed the second one jumping back. '_Why do I feel weak?_' She asked herself. '_I should have been able to free myself immediately._'

As if he could read her mind. "That's what you get for drinking yourself out of the bar for the last four months." Spitting a couple shards out of his mouth. "Then again I guess that's the only way you can cope with seeing that Jellal guy cheating on you with Ultear." Now starting to mock the woman.

"Better than letting my frustrations out on someone else." Erza still defending Lucy. "Don't tell me the only way you can let your frustrations of being to chicken to go after Levy is to torment a pregnant woman." Trash talking back.

"Oh that's not all I've been doing." Cracking his knuckles. "Unlike you wasting myself away with alcohol I've been upping my training regime." Now cracking his neck. "By the way I think Ultear makes a better mate for Jellal than you Erza." Speaking with venom in his voice.

Now pissed off more than ever. "You might be right, but the same think can be said for Levy and Freed." Requiping into her Black Wing Armor.

"At least I haven't been letting my sorrows drown me in booze." Pinching his nose. "I can feel myself getting drunk just smelling you." Trying to warn the woman how bad thing could turn out if she really went through and fought him now. Sure he could be a cold-hearted bastard when he needed to be, but fighting a woman whom could barely keep herself standing didn't sit well with him at all.

In her inebriated state Erza wasn't able to catch the waning and trash talked back to Gajeel. "Tell me did you even tell Levy how you felt about her out loud, or did you just assume she did with how much you would avoid her like you didn't care?"

Trying to be nice due to her state was one thing, but he wasn't going to take these insults on the chin. "How's it feel seeing Ultear getting bigger by the day knowing that that should be you carrying Jellal's child."

"How's it feel knowing Freed is most likely going to do the same to Levy if they haven't already?"

"You wanna hear what those two sound like when they're fucking? Follow me I'll lead you to their home so you can imagine what you'd sound like if it was you Jellal was screwing instead of Ultear."

"Metallic Asshole!" Unable to think of anything long to insult the man she resorted to name calling.

"Rusted Bitch!"

"Fucking Lizard!" Erza yelled.

"Withered Hag!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Emo Rock Star No One Wants To Fuck!"

"Red-Headed-Step-Child That Couldn't Get Fucked!"

"Dickless Coward!"

Tired of the name-calling and trash talking. "You know what? I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I should." No longer caring what kind of state Erza was in he transformed his arm into his Iron Dragon's Sword.

"Same here." Slowly getting control of her body back from all the alcohol. Poising her sword ready for the next series of attack.

The next twenty-seven minutes was a long, hard, exhausting, grueling fight between Erza and Gajeel. One minute the man would have the advantage while the next minute the woman would have it as they both jockeyed for control. Because of the armor both wore neither one of them could land any damaging blows, only growing tired the longer the fight went on. The fight most likely would have ended much sooner had Erza had a single set of armor, or weapon that wasn't made with some kind of iron, or an iron based material allowing Gajeel to recover his lost energy after devouring it. Every time Gajeel thought he could beat Erza she would find a way to nearly break though his iron scale, or put on a new set of armor he'd have to figure out how it worked before being forced to consume part of it. Eventually Erza was forced into her red samurai pants and bandages covering her breasts combo which was now looks like a torn up skirt while the bandages were so loose both mages were surprised her large boobs haven't been completely exposed yet. Gajeel on the other hand had been fighting topless for over half the fight, and his short mirroring Erza's pants, and because of her not using any armor in a long stretch his Iron Scales are severely cracked and barely staying on him.

Both mages panted heavily as they staring at the other hoping the other would give up. Sadly though both too stubborn to admit they were equally matched. Every trick and attach they knew had been used forcing them to improvise at this point making both think 'what do I do now?' All they did know was that they only had the energy for one more attack before their bodies refused to fight anymore.

"Let's finish this." Erza said equipping her vary last sword.

"Bring it Titania!" Gajeel feeling his legs nearly spent knew his only chance now was to counter whatever was thrown at him next.

At his words did Erza make her final charge mustering the last of her strength with her sword positioned right above her hip pointed behind her. Two steps away did she plant her next step heavily on her right foot as she began to spin hoping the additional momentum would be enough to finish the fight.

Unfortunately for her Gajeel was quick to catch onto her final attack. Instead of taking a step back to avoid the attack did he step forward and looked for her right arm as that's what he needed to catch to counter.

'_You're mine_.' They both thought right before the deciding blow could be struck.

Erza now halfway through the spin began to raise the blade up to hit the man high only to feel him grab hold of her right wrist tightly with his left hand slowing her down significantly. With the mans free right arm did he smack the blade out of her hand and wrapped it around her waist once the two were finally face to face. Finally the man moved his leg behind both of the woman's legs as she let gravity take control as he fell on top of her pinning her to the ground with him on top. Once she hit the ground did Erza feel all the air in he long rush out of her leaving her to gasp for air.

Gajeel seeing the woman let out a gasp of air once she hit the ground did he see the armored mage try to get up only to press her shoulder back down to the ground as he postured up brining his free hand up to strike the final blow.

Erza closed her eyes as Gajeel's fist began to fall towards her face. After the way this fight had been going she expected it hurt immensely before losing consciousness. The pain never came though. After waiting a couple of seconds she opened her eyes to see Gajeel had stopped his last attack barely a centimeter before colliding with her nose.

Gajeel dropped his Iron Scale revealing his bruised face underneath. Where Erza had stopped breathing Gajeel was taking in heavy breaths as he stared down at the redhead. "You lose!" Giving her a cocky grin boosting his victory. "Gi hi hi!"

Erza couldn't believe it. '_I lost_!' Not only feeling the pain of losing, but also her body feeling like lead after the long exhausting fight that just ended.

Though she had the look of defeat in her eye that wasn't the look the man enjoyed most. No it was just simply looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Now that the fight was over Gajeel took advantage of Erza's freeze up to take in what she looked like, and lets just say with how tattered up her clothes were not much was left to the imagination. '_Such a powerhouse trapped inside a breathtaking body._' Slowly did he feel his instincts taking over the longer he looked at the beauty below him. All he could think of was 'I have to make her mine'. After that thought he started to lower his face closer to the woman below him while lining up their lips feeling his face heat up the closer he got.

'_No way_.' Turning her face that was also beginning to heat up away from the man hovering above her. Little did she realize just how bad it was to do that because it left her neck exposed. Soon enough she felt a pair of warm hard lips press down on her soft neck. '_This is not happening._' Feeling butterflies in her stomach fly madly in her insides. Starting to think the man was going to try to have his way with her. Placing her hand on his chest she tried to push him off only to fail. Though she failed she didn't give up, that was until she felt she was exploring the man's hard muscular chest. '_What am I?_' Her trail of thought cut off when she felt the man staring to suck on her neck. "Mmmmnnnn." Letting out a moan from the new sensation Gajeel was making her feel. That pleasure soon turned to shock when she suddenly felt the man bite down on her neck sending a chill down her spine. Surpassingly to her Erza felt no pain as the dragon slayer sunk his fangs into her neck, as a matter of fact another moan escaped her lips as he began to lick the area he just bit.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but to continue to lick and kiss the Equip mages neck finding himself addicted to the mixture of sweat, alcohol, assorted metals from the armor she wore, and what could only be her natural taste of strawberries. With out thinking about it he found one of his hands feeling the woman's smooth soft skin coated in a light layer of sweat. His other hand was now tangled up with one of hers fingers locked resting above the ground on her long hair.

After a couple more moments of exploring each other's bodies did the Equip mage realize what the Dragon Slayer just did to her. "Did you just mar…Mmmm." Now feeling the mans lips kiss her own silencing her. '_My first kiss._' Saddened that it was taken by someone other than Jellal after all the time she told herself they'd be together in the end. A wave of fear spread through her as she began thinking how many more of her first would the Dragon Slayer take. Mentally telling her body to push the man off of her only to realize her body wasn't listening to her as one of her hands was exploring his chest while the other did the same to his back under the sea of long spiky black hair.

Just kissing the woman on the lips wasn't enough for him. The man wanted more so he opened his lips so his tongue could leave his mouth so he could explore hers. First he licked her lips feeling them want to open for him, but could feel fight in them. Once he knew access wouldn't be given to him he forcefully used his tongue to pry open her lips to get in. After a brief struggle did she give in, but quickly bit down on his tongue.

Scared out of her mind of how much further this could go did the redhead keep a firm grip on the mans tongue with her teeth with enough force on the bite warning him that she'd bite it off if he came any further in. That was until her body once again betrayed her and felt her tongue licking his feeling its wet heat tasting of earthy spices and metal. Just like how he fastly became addicted to her taste did she become addicted to his as well.

"MMMMMMMM!" The both moaned into the others mouth, which Gajeel took advantage of to start exploring Erza's mouth while she wrestled his with her own.

The heated battle of passion inside Erza's mouth continued. All the pleasure and bliss the two guild mates were enjoying soon ended as with all creatures of the earth their lungs needed oxygen.

"This is so messed up." The Iron Mage said referring to how this whole thing began. Only after hovering over the woman did he feel both her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close to her.

"I know." The Armored Mage remembering how much hatred they felt for one another less than an hour ago, and now here they were making out with neither one wearing much clothing. Right then did she feel a cool breeze run across her bear breasts. "Kya!" Letting out quiet scream seeing that her bandages somehow got removed leaving her topless just like the man above her who had one hand massaging her left boob giving her yet another new sensation of pleasure with yet another moan.

"Scream at me or let me hear your moans." He chuckled. "Can't make up your mind can you." Felling her grab his wrist connected the hand fondling her large soft breast. He thought she was going to try to remove his hand, but instead found her moving his faster and harder on her breast. "Guess you can."

"My bodies not listening to me." She tried to say, but the longer she did these actions with the man did she find herself wanting more and more of him. Was it from sexual frustrations because certainly it wasn't because she liked the man? Was it from all the alcohol she consumed before hand? Is it because of the freshly made mark on her neck? Letting go of his neck to feel her neck where it had been bitten did she feel scales starting to form over her skin. '_Is this why I'm doing these things with Gajeel?_'

With nothing holding him where he was did the Iron mage climb lower down the woman's body until his face was stopped in front of her massive boobies. '_Wonder if these taste like strawberry milk_?' He thought before licking the left nipple with his warm moist tongue.

"Kya!" Letting out a second yelp feeling her nipple being licked for the first time. Instead of her instincts trying to fight him off like they had been since this whole thing began did she give into her bodies wants as she arched her back forcing her breasts up into his face begging him to continue.

Happy to obliging her demands did the man continue to lick and suck on her left boob while he began to play with the unattended one with his left hand. Though he never tasted strawberry milk he did taste more of that intoxicating mixture of booze, sweat, metal and strawberries he instantly became addicted to. Though he knew no milk would come out no matter how much he sucked on either nipple he thought he'd try biting one to see if it would work.

For the past couple of minutes Erza knew and felt nothing except for mind-numbing pleasure as the man went to town on her chest. She actually feared he lost interest when in actuality he only switched which breast got his mouth or hand. Now wanting it to end she wrapped her arms around his head making sure he didn't stop what he was doing making her moan. Suddenly she felt him biting down on right nipple feeling pain, but it was a good feeling of pain. If that makes any sense at all.

As much as he was enjoying the feel and taste of the woman's chest he could no longer ignore 'little Gajeel' getting suffocated by the remainings of his pants that held him back. Slowly grabbing hold of both her wrists did he pin them both down right beside her ears as he climbed back up looking into her brown orbs, and her face now matching her hair color and last name slowly catching his breath.

"Why'd you stop." She complained looking into his red orbs which his face now matched. She got her answer when he pressed his groin against hers letting her feel just how hard she had made him. "Y-You can't be serious?" Only when he pressed his groin to hers did she feel just how wet she had gotten. '_Do I really want him, like that?_' Before she could think of how her mind and body were conflicting with each other did the man take action.

Letting go of her wrists did he transform his right arm into a blade with what little magic he had remaining. Slowly he positioned it right underneath what remained of her red samurai pants ending just below her private area. He had done the same thing with his left hand only with this hand he was underneath his own pants ready to be rid of ruined clothing both wore separating them from becoming one.

"Don't!" Erza begged only to feel the last bit of clothing she had being cut and ripped away from both of them, leaving them both as naked as the day they were born. Never before had she been so afraid and excited at the same exact time in her life.

"Gi hi hi!" Gajeel laughed quickly. Right when the clothing was removed did he feel his penis land a few inches above the woman's entrance. Grabbing his enlarged penis did he start rubbing it over Erza's lower lips coating it with her juices.

Erza wanted to tell him to stop, but each time she tried she felt his cock rubbing her clit making her let out a soft moan instead of a plea to stop. '_Is this really how I'm going to lose my virginity?_' Asking out of fear, excitement, and lust feeling the heat of her core raising each time the Dragon Slayer rubbed himself against her lower lips.

Out of nowhere did the man stop only to line up the head of his penis with the entrance of her vagina. Slowly did he begin to push his way in fighting her tightness every bit of the way.

Only when she felt the head of his penis was inside her did the Armored Mage make a last ditch effort to escape. Quickly she turned herself onto her belly to crawl until she was able to run away and try to forget about everything that just happened like it was all one bad nightmare. However she never got any further than rolling onto her stomach before she stopping on her hands and knees. '_What's going on?_'

"Want it from behind then huh?" Lifting her waist up a little higher off the ground until he was able to line himself up once again with the woman's pussy.

Feeling that he was back in her as far as he was before she tried to run did Erza begin to cry. Sure part of it was from her having her hymen slowly getting broken and stretched out for the first time instantly becoming the most painful moment of her life, but that was only a small reason for her tears. She was crying because she wanted Gajeel to claim her, and not just by the mark he had placed on her neck, but to claim her as his woman. The great Erza Scarlet wanted to be with Gajeel Redfox.

Feeling her tense up the further he got in the harder it become to go further without shoving his whole cock insider her in one go, but he didn't want to hurt her more than was necessary. Sure they hated each others guts when this whole thing began, but now he didn't want to hurt her by any means. Unfortunately with what they were about to do pain was stupidly necessary. "Sorry about this!" He said in his most apologetic voice no one had ever heard him use before.

"Sorry for whAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Erza screamed as she felt all of the Dragon Slayer come insider her all the way to the base. Tears now cascading down her eyes onto her hand and the ground below. '_Oh god it feels like I got stabbed by an iron rod!_' Erza screamed in her head as Gajeel broke her hymen plunging his entire dick inside her. Biting down on her lips to seal the pain painful yells in.

Without even being able to look at Erza's face did Gajeel know how much pain he just caused her. On one side he felt bad that he caused such a beautiful creature such pain in the first place. The second part of him was in ecstasy from her tight wet core squeezing down on him almost making him cum on entry. How badly he wanted to start fucking the red head, but he knew she was still in pain smelling her blood and tears she was shedding from him claiming her virginity as he lost his own. The Gajeel of the past would have not given one care about his partner to satisfy his needs, but this Gajeel cared for his Nakama, or to put things more correctly he cared deeply for the woman he claimed as his mate. So he held still around her tight core as she got used to his size, and to let the pain die down. As he did this he began to pat/pet/rub her back as soothingly as possible.

Slowly the pain that stabbed her started to fade away. Feeling what he was doing to her back did she know he was sorry for causing her all this tremendous pain. Only then did she realize that he was letting her get used to him being in her. '_Why?_' Trying to think of what would make him care about her. Then again she could be asking herself why she stayed. From how her vagina felt Gajeel was indeed packing a large hunk of iron between his legs, only she never saw how big it was. '_Maybe if is give it a squeeze I'll know how big he is._' After a few seconds of trying to figure out how to do it did she tighten her core around the mans dick.

Feeling even more tightness enveloping him did his look of care fade away as he gave the same grin he did after defeating the redhead. "Ready then are we?" Pulling out of her by a couple of inches.

Feeling some pain coming back as well as the new sensation of having a penis sliding out of her did she again close her eyes feeling everything. "Gajeel stop!" Begging him to do as she said.

Lowering his face so his lips hovered above her ear. "What do you want me to stop? Pulling out of you?" Freezing what he was doing for a few seconds. "Or from doing this?" Plunging back inside Erza's tight center before starting to go in and out in a broken rhythm.

"Uwah!" Each thrust in and out of her gave her another shot of pain nearly buckling her hands and knees that held her up. Still crying she started to wonder is sex for a woman was only pain.

Still smelling more tears coming from his mate did Gajeel painfully stop what he was doing to her despite his penis demanding him to go on. '_Is it worth it if I'm only hurting her?_' While he was contemplating to carry on or stop did he feel the red head scoot her hips back taking him back in. "Erza?"

"Keep going." She begged in a pained voice.

"But…"

"It was just starting to feel good for me."

"It was just starting to feel good for you." He repeated before grinning. "Then I guess I've got some work to do to catch you up because you feel incredible to me." At that he started thrusting again.

And just like she said slowly the pain was fading turning to pleasure that began to build up in her core spreading through her body. Erza soon started to pant like Gajeel as he started to pick up speed while in reality she was thinking. '_Oh God has there ever been anything else made so hard?_' She thought before letting out her first moans from having sex. "AAAHHH! AAAHHH!"

The Dragon Slayer started to lean down on the Armored Mage's back as far as he could before saying into her ear. "That's music to my ears." After that he straightened himself back up only for her to follow him up pressing her back to his chest. "Want more Eh?" At that the dragon Slayer grabbed hold of both her boobs with his hands, and kissed her lips when turned her face back to look at him. "UGGHHHHH!" Groaning with pleasure feeling the great Titania tighten up around him. "I'm almost there." He said short on breath before kissing her passionately again feeling ready to blow his load.

Wrapping both arms around the man behind her neck to better position herself to move her hips to match her lover's rhythm breaking the kiss for a moment. "Me too." Erza said also short on breath feeling her first orgasm approaching quickly.

Both feeling desperate not only to feel the ecstasy of their first orgasm, but also to make sure they happened at the same time. They did everything they could to make the other feel that mind numbing euphoria.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza had reached hers first seeing twice as many stars as there were in the sky on this passionate night. With her first orgasms did she tighten herself around Gajeel's cock for more passion for herself and to make sure he achieved his as well.

The instant Erza had her orgasm did Gajeel feel his dick nearly get crushed by the unbelievable tightness of her pussy. With one final thrust did he shot his seed inside of the woman he marked as his mate. letting out a draconic roar upon release.

Once the final thrust was pushed both lovers were content to ride out the rest of their respective orgasm until they slowly began to fall to the ground from their cloud nine. Slowly both lovers began to fall to the ground wrapping their arms around the other as they separated. Once both lay down on the ground both barely able to stay awake much longer.

Starring at the man with long black hair did Erza ask. "How did this happen Gajeel?" Not that she was complaining about the end result, but how so much hate could turn into such a passionate exchange. Feeling she wouldn't be able to escape sleeps call much longer she snuggled closer into his warm body.

"I don't care." Gajeel answered with a wide smile pulling her in closer. "But this turned into one amazing night Erza." Brushing back her long hair away from her neck to see that the mark on her neck had taken the form of two iron bars with a scaled design.

"ZZZZZZ!" The woman snored quietly in his arms.

"What matters is that we are now bound for the rest of our lives." He grinned. Had someone told him two hours ago he'd end up with Erza he would have laughed his ass off at them as he beat some sense into them. Now though he's laughing that not only an hour ago were they at each others throats, but now by claiming the woman as his mate he could no longer see his life without her and hopped she shares those feelings for him as well.

In all honesty he would have been content to just lay there all night in Erza's arms, but knew better of it especially with his home only three minutes away. Carefully he picked up his mage bridal style and started walking home. Only then did he feel for the first time just how cold this night was.

Still asleep Erza wrapped on of her arms around Gajeel's neck for a second time pulling herself into the dragon slayer's warm muscular chest to protect her from the cold she just felt as well.

He couldn't help but grin at the woman's actions. "Who would have thought I only would have found my mate after such a hard fought fight with her?" Replaying how this night had unfolded for him. Brushing her long scarlet hair out of her face so he could see it more clearly. "I won't let you get hurt the way Jellal hurt you again." He promised his sleeping mate.

* * *

**The End.**

**Continue on reading Child of Darkness.**

So how was that? Did you enjoy this crazy lemon sprinkled with crack? Did I manage to make anyone out there a GaRza fan, or got people interested in writing more of this rare pairing?

I'll be honest I love most he cannon pairing except for GaLe, but I love Gajeel. I'd prefer Gajeel to be paired with someone else, but I'm to die-hard a fan of NaLu to let it be Lucy(I do enjoy GaLu fanfics). Therefore if I had to pair him up with someone else its Erza even if it means I have to kill my #2 favorite cannon pairing JeRza to do it.

I know most of you out there are probably thinking Erza would beat Gajeel no problem, but like I pointed out in the fight scene Gajeel would be able to eat Erza's armor and weapons regaining his strength while Erza would begin to fade the longer the fight goes on. Not only that, but Erza did herself no favors starting off the fight in her drunken state. IMHO Gajeel beats Erza 6 times out of 10(3 out of 5 times) just based on his abilities to consume iron and using Iron Scale defensively to wear her out in a long grueling fight.

Just in case Hiro Mashima happens to read fanfics. I beg you please let there be a fight between Erza and Gajeel before this wonderful anime eventually comes to an end(years down the road). This seriously has the potential to go down as one of if not the most epic fights in Fairy Tail history if given the proper amount of time. So please let this fight happen Hiro Mashima.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please continue to support **Child of Darkness**, and my other ongoing story **Dragon's Tear.**

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
